Book of Ruins
by xxiiv
Summary: Jake discovers an unfamiliar temple on his island and travels inside. What he finds, Dirk is inexplicably afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

Jake walked along an unbeaten path. The jungle was eerily quiet today, and it made him uneasy. Normally there would be hundreds of different sounds assaulting his ears from every direction, but everything was silent around him - save for the crunch of his feet on dried leaves. His phone buzzed and chirped as his friends tried to get in touch with him, but he ignored them. He had found this path the night before and was deathly curious to find where it led. Jake had assumed he knew every inch of this island, but he had never been in this area.

"Where in the world could this path lead? At the very least, that infernal robot Dirk sent me should have mapped the entire topography. I don't see this place on any of the maps I have.", Jake mumbled, keeping an eye out for said robot, in case it decided to attack him and force him into shenanigans.

It took another 20 minutes or so for Jake to reach the end of the path, forcing him to crawl over large tree roots. Before him gaped the crumbling entrance to a temple, half hidden in lichen and moss. He slowly walked towards it, pushing vines and oversized leaves out of his way. Cold, damp air blew gently on his face as he stood directly before the opening. Something in him told him to turn around, to stop, _RUN_, anything but walk into the temple. A larger, much more dominant part of him screamed _adventure_, and how can someone say no to an adventure?

Jake stepped into the temple, dragging his fingers along the wet walls as he felt his way through the encroaching darkness. When the last dregs of light from the entrance faded away, Jake pulled out his phone and used it as a flashlight. The tunnel didn't seem to have an end, it just continued on into darkness. The walls were slowly turning an inky black, as if they were turning into the nothingness Jake was being faced with. He slowed down, almost stopping, but that dominating force inside him pushed him forward. _DON'T STOP_, it told him, and he didn't. Jake pushed forward, getting closer to the cold abyss. There was something living down here, something thriving in the darkness. Jake could hear it whispering to him in some unknown language, he could see it writhing slowly in the pitch.

Jake knew whatever was there was massive, and other worldly. It enraptured him, as if he were hypnotized. The voice in his head urged him ever closer to the whispers.

Jake suddenly found himself lying on the ground, dazed. His foot had caught on the edge of something fairly large, causing him to trip. His hands were suffed, and a knee scraped, but for the most part he seemed undamaged as he assessed himself. The whispering had stopped, and when Jake looked up he found himself lying in the mouth of the temple, sunlight streaming through vines to warm his face in splotches. He gathered himself up and looked at what tripped him, seeing a large, musty book lying at his feet. Jake picked it up and rubbed a sleeve across the top, trying to rid the thing of dirt and grime. _Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious _the title read.

"Zoologically dubious? What kind of horseshit is this?", Jake said, looking into the tunnel again. But the tunnel was gone. Jake was standing on the edge of a beach on the Eastern side of the island, where he had originally assumed the path would take him. Shaken, Jake shook his head and turned back towards his home, book tucked beneath his arm. He decided now would be a good time to answer his friends, and checked what messages were waiting for him.

Of course, almost all of them were from Dirk. Jake smiled a little as he texted the boy back.

TT: Dude, answer me. I know you're there, even if you're off adventuring.

GT: I found a book.

TT: Uh... yay?

GT: Well... It was in a weird place, somewhere I'd never been before...

TT: What's it called?

GT:_ Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious_. Sounds silly to me.

TT: Jake...

GT: Still, I might as well give it a read, right? It's just a stupid book.

TT: Jake, no.

GT: What the fuck do you mean, 'no', Dirk?

TT: Do NOT read the book, man.

GT: Last time I checked, I could do whatever I damn well pleased.

TT: No you don't understand, you CAN NOT read that book. BAd things are going to happen if you do.

GT: Pish posh. It's a book, Dirk. Books can't hurt you.

TT: I beg to differ...

GT: Is there something you aren't telling me, Dirk?

TT: No.. Just.. Don't read the book, please.

GT: If I want to read it, I will. And that's exactly what I'm going to do, Dirk. It's a fucking BOOK. What on Earth is it going to do to me, eat me?

TT: A lot worse than that, dude.

GT: Whatever, I'm going to go read this thing once I get it clean. Bye Dirk.

- golgathasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timeusTestified [TT] -


	2. Chapter 2

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 2:35 -

GG: Hi Jake!

GT: Hello, Jane. If you don't mind, I'm a little busy at the moment.

GG: Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to bother you. Uh.. I just had something I wanted to tell you.

GT: Well... If it's important, I suppose you can go ahead and tell me. I'll take a break from reading and humor you.

GG: Oh... Well... Uh

GT: Jane, what is it? I really am rather busy!

GG: Oh! Uh.. Just that.. I wanted to let you know that i really like you, Jake!

GG: Jake?

GG: Jake, are you there?

GG: Jake English, answer me!

GT: Jane, sorry, I got a little distracted. I like you too, you know, old girl!

GG: What? Really?

GT: Of course! You're a great friend to have, Jane!

GG:... Friend?

GT: Yes!

GG: You don't understand anything, do you Jake?

GT: Did I say something wrong?

GT: Jane?

GT: Jane, I apologize for anything I said to upset you.

GT: Jane...?

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 3:15 -

Jake sighed and threw his phone on his bed, turning back to the tome before him. He had made it halfway through in three days, hardly stopping to do anything - eat, sleep, answer his friends messages. They were worried and angry with him, but Jake couldn't bring himself to care. The voice telling him to stop wasn't even there anymore, only the whispers in that strange esoteric language urging him on. The more he read, the more he understood.

"Dude, take a break.", a voice said behind him. Jake jumped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Dirk's brobot standing behind him. There was a speaker on his chest. "You haven't slept in days."

"Dirk?", Jake asked.

"You weren't answering my messages and I'm worried about you, man."

"I don't need you to worry about me, Dirk. I am absolutely 100% fine!", Jake said, laughing heartily. He stands up and, in a sudden rush of lightheadedness, stumbles. The bot catches him.

"Sleep, Jake. You really fucking need it. And when you wake up I'll have this thing make you some food.", Dirk's voice said from the speaker, calming Jake down.

Jake sighed. "I suppose you're right. But do NOT touch my book!"

"Wouldn't think of it dude."

The brobot carried Jake to the bed and laid him down, covering him up. Jake mumbled incoherently and was almost immediately asleep.

"You really shouldn't read that book."

Jake sleeps fitfully for the better part of an entire day. His dreams are dark and full of creatures he saw in his book. They call him closer, beckoning him into the folds of their tendrils. They whisper secrets to him, secrets of power and riches.

_COME WITH US, JAKE._

_COME._

Jake reaches for them, grabbing at air and blackness as he tries to catch onto them as the creatures pass.

_JAKE._

_JAKE._

He wakes in a cold sweat, eyes dancing around frantically. It's dark out, and his room is barely lit by a desk lamp. He fumbles for his glasses and shoves them onto his face. Something wasn't right, something was.. off. He walked uneasily to his doorway and flicked the light on. Brobot wasn't there. Jake was sure Dirk would have wanted to make sure he was alright, especially since there was the promise of food. He scanned the room more because _something was missing._

The grimoire was gone from Jake's desk.

He yelled in anger and grabbed his pistols, running down the stairs and vaulting over the bannister on the last floor. He tore through the jungle, dodging past animals and trees.

"DIRK!", he screamed.

It took him ten minutes to run down to the beach, and he saw brobot building a small fire. Jake could see the outline of the book in the sand next to the bot.

"Dirk you son of a bitch you promised you weren't going to lay your filthy paws on my book!", Jake exclaimed as he ran towards brobot. Dirk's voice crackled from it's chest.

"I didn't, brobot did. Difference."

Jake shot brobot squarely in the head four times, knocking it back. "That is complete and utter horseshit and you know it Dirk!"

"You shouldn't be reading that book!", Dirk said. It seemed Jake's shots only rendered the bot immobile, but hadn't cut off the speaker. Jake was angry now, and Jake rarely got angry.

"You can't tell my what I can and can't bloody do!"

"It's dangerous, Jake! You don't know what you're doing!"

"You don't get to boss me around just because you fancy me, you twat!"

"Jake listen to me!"

Jake wasn't listening. He grabbed the book, cradling it close to his chest and aimed a pistol at the speaker.

_PULL THE TRIGGER, JAKE. PULL IT AND COME WITH US._

"Jake, if you don't stop now the horrorterrors are going to get a hold on you and you're going to go Grimd-"

Jake shot the speaker three times. He stood there, panting, hand shaking from the adrenaline rush. Oh._** Oh.**_ Dirk was going to be really mad at him. He shrugged it off after a few moments and looked down at the grimoire in the grey light of early morning.

He dragged his fingers over the cover. "Power, huh?"

_YES._

**A/N:** Wow! Two chapters in one day, jeez! Uh, yeah so this is my first ever fic on ffnet, and my first lengthy Homestuck fic, most of it has been drabbles up til now. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please leave reviews! I can't get better without criticism, even if you want to flame me!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Woo! Chapter 3 ^^ I'm just reaming these out in rapid succession, wow! I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I have an idea for an OC series I might do :o So read and enjoy, I hope you'll come back for my next stories :D Remember, reviews make the world go round!

Dirk had not directly spoken to Jake in about two weeks. He would send Jake messages every now and then, reminders to eat or sleep. Jake never apologized for shooting brobot, and Dirk never demanded he did. Their conversations were strained, short and extremely repetitive.

TT: Eat.

GT: I don't need to, Dirk.

TT: Eat, and then take a nap.

GT: No.

TT: Jake.

TT: Eat.

TT: Sleep.

GT:...

GT: Fine.

Dirk never said anything about the book, and Jake never offered anything up. Jake was either too absorbed in his book to bother with Dirk, or he just didn't care. Dirk was certain it had become the latter.

Jane hadn't spoken to Jake since he had so effectively shot her down, not that he was aware of it. He hadn't registered that his friends weren't speaking to him. His very being had been consumed by this book. His sleeping moments were just as overwhelmed as his waking ones.

With Dirk's insistence on breaks for food and sleep, it had taken Jake longer to finish the last half of the book. He had five more pages to read before he would be completely done.

Jake groaned, shoving his glasses up to his forhead a rubbing his eyes. He admitted, without Dirk having to remind him, that he was getting a little tired of reading despite how enrapturing the book was. The more he read, the closer he could feel himself getting to those creatures and their welcoming tendrils.

He stood, leaving the book open on his desk, and decided to take a stroll through the jungle. It had been a while since he had done so, and perhaps he would find that temple again.

_JAKE. POWER, JAKE. _

Yes, power, of course. That's why he was reading in the first place. Jane had been going on and on about him and their friends playing this game, and if he were to believe Dirk, he would have to be as strong as possible, right? These creatures - Ancients he liked to call them - offering to give him the strength and means to protect those dear to him couldn't be as bad as Dirk made them out to be. They were lonely, sitting out in the Furthest Ring like that. Sure, they had each other but if you were stuck in the same abyss with the same people to talk to for millenia, wouldn't you get lonely too?

Jake exited his home, walking calmly through the afternoon and watching everything around him. He could hear the whispers of the Ancients clearer than ever before.

_WE CAN MAKE YOU SO POWERFUL JAKE, JUST COME WITH US._

He smiled. "Yes, yes, come with you. That's what I'm very well trying to do, isn't it?"

_MAGIC, JAKE. WE CAN GIVE YOU MAGIC._

At that Jake scoffed a little, wandering aimlessly down a hill. Magic? He didn't believe in it. But if he were communicating with Ancients, and he could be 'all powerful', he should start believing. He stepped over roots and fallen tree limbs, sliding in the leaves that layered the hill he was walking down.

_THE TEMPLE, JAKE._

"Is it down here? I thought it disappeared when I found the book."

_KEEP GOING._

And he did. Jake jogged down the last bit of the hill, jumping over obstacles that popped up in his path and slipping in patches of mud. Things started to look familiar the more he continued down the path.

_HERE._

Jake slowed down and stared at the curtain of vines before him. He would be able to finally see the creatures, provided he could make it far enough down the temple. He reached forward and parted the curtain, pulling his phone out preemptively for a flashlight and stepped through the vines. The temple entrance gaped before him, a gentle breeze of musty air hitting him again. Jake grinned and hastily began his descent into the bowels of the Furthest Ring. This time, he didn't hesitate. He turned his flashlight app on before the light at the entrance had even faded and his feet carried him confidently down the tunnel. The darkness wrapped around him differently this time, as if welcoming him home. It was an amazing feeling, and soon Jake found himself unable to see the beginning of the tunnel anymore and his toes hit a ledge. He help the light up, hoping it would penetrate the pitch that surrounded him, but to no avail.

The whispers were stronger here, complete voices with deep echoing reverb. The sound of the Ancients speaking tumbled over him and waves, adrenaline pumping through his veins in excitement.

_JAKE. COME WITH US JAKE._

He reached forward, bending so he wouldn't fall of the edge, and grabbed for one of the creatures. He was smiling, laughing almost, as a single tentacle brushed his hand.

"You're here! Golly, I can't believe it!", he exclaimed. "This is bloody brilliant!"

That voice in his head urged him forward, to take another step. Jake hesitated. If he stepped off the ledge, he would fall and much as he trusted the Ancients who knew if they would catch him?

_**GO!**_

Jake tumbled into the open space as if pushed. He screamed and flailed in terror until he felt the gentle tendrils holding him up. Through the dense darkness, he could see a single collossal eye blinking at him. The voice bouncing around him was comforting. It spoke to him the secrets he had been promised, the ways of its kind and how to harness the powers to his will.

Jake woke with a start. He was unsure how long he had been asleep, but it looked to be about early morning outside. He sighed heavily and and sat up, his stomach grumbling at him.

"Was that all just my imagination, then? The whole damned thing?", he asked himself, stretching. He caught sight of something shining on his desk and turned to look at it. Next to the grimoire was a long, thin black wand.

"No! Not a dream, my friend, it's all true then! Ha-ha! Wonderful!"

Jake smiled and jumped from his bed, grabbing the wand and flourishing it about. A loud crash was heard as a stream of power suddenly burst from the end and collided with his wall, incinerating his posters. They fluttered to the ground, nothing but ashes.

"I... Should probably practice outside.", he said before putting his shoes on and heading out.

- timeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 5:34 -

TT: Jake, please tell me you haven't finished that book.

GT: I thought we weren't talking about this, Dirk.

TT: No, you don't understand.

GT: YOU don't understand, you nitwit! We're going to be playing this stupid, dangerous game are we not? Shouldn't we all be prepared for the worst?

TT: Well... Yeah, but that's not what 'being prepared' means.

GT: I beg to differ! Dirk, you would be amazed at the things I can do now! I can fuckign fly, Dirk! I have power crackling through my veins, and it is downright marvelous. This game doesn't stand a chance against us now!

TT: Jake you are going to get hurt.

GT: Poppycock, Dirk!

TT: No, dude, I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you do something you'll regret.

GT: This is the greatest thing that's happened to me, Dirk. I thought you'd be happier for me.

TT: What part of "This is dangerous" don't you understand?

GT: What part of "I don't give two shits" don't you understand?

TT: I can't save you if you go to far.

GT: That's fine and dandy, Dirk, because I don't need rescuing like some damsel in distress!

- golgathasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timeusTestified [TT] at 5:45 -

The nerve of him! It just made Jake so angry that Dirk would condescend to him like that. They were best friends, why couldn't the guy be happy for him? There was no way they'd lose now! Not with these awesome powers Jake had.

Speaking of powers, Jake decided it was time for him to go out and practice. Yesterday he had flown with on of the dragons that lived near the volcano, and then he had gone swimming deep in the ocean for hours after he discovered he could keep himself alive with magic. It was exhilerating, being able to do whatever his mind could think up.

Jake grabbed his wand and headed outside, leaving his phone and multitude of computers behind.

- undyingUmbrage [uu] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 5:51 -

uu: HEY ASSHOLE YOuR FRIENDS ARE ALL GOING TO DIE.

uu: AND THERE ISN'T ANYTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT

uu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

uu: YOu'RE SuCH AN IDIOT THINKING THE HORROTERRORS ARE HELPING YOu

uu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

uu: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOu FALL.

- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 5:55 -


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So here's chapter 4! I hope it's ok u-u I may have messed up a bit on Caliborn, but... I'll never get better if i don't try! Please enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 3:50 -

TG: jaek

TG: *jake

TG: we gotta takl boy

TG: *talk

GT: What do you want, Roxy?

TG: dued, youre all kinds off everywheere

TG: *dude *of *everywhre

TG: *everywhere

GT: Roxy, please, I have things I need to get done.

TG: thats what im talkin bout jake

TG: dirk and i aer workin our asssess off not dying and youre there on your island playing with toys and silly books

TG: *are *asses

GT: It certainly is not silly, Roxy!

GT: It is very important what I am doing, you wouldn't understand.

TG: trie me pretty boi

TG: *try *boy

GT: What i am doing, I can assure you, will help us out in the long run once we enter this game of Jane's.

GT: That's what's silly.

GT: This game.

TG: hey

TG: you were mean to jane the other dae man

TG: *day

GT: I don't want to talk about that.

TG: too bad

TG: im liek her bfffffffffffffffffffff

TG: *like

TG: so were gon talk about it

TG: shes sad

GT: And for that I am very apologetic, but I cannot suddenly have feelings for her.

GT: Things don't work that way.

GT: It's bad enough Dirk fancies me too, but you don't see him getting mad at me because I don't reciprocate.

TG: dont make me laghu

TG: youre so hott for dirk jake

GT: ... That is entirely besides the point, Roxy. You don't see Dirk getting angry at me because I am not right at this moment telling him I am head over heels infatuated with the chap.

TG: i don wanna talk about how you feel for drik

TG: *dirk

TG: apologize to jane

TG: shes sad

GT: No. I shouldn't have to apologize for not liking her that way. My feelings are my business and I shouldn't be sorry for them.

TG: shes sad

GT: Well she should just get over it, Roxy!

GT: Tell her to move on!

TG: liek dirk should move on from you?

TG: *like

GT: NO because if he were to ask me out I would undoubtedly say yes.

TG: see? hott for dirk

GT: Roxy, you are inebreated.

TG: so

GT: I refuse to speak to you if you are this far gone.

GT: I am busy.

TG: im your friend make time to talk to me you arent that busy

GT: Roxy, kindly fuck off right now. I do not want to talk about my feelings for Dirk, or how I should or should not apologize to Jane for not having feelings for her, and I do not have time for this at all right now.

TG: so you dont have tmie for me

TG: liek

TG: im not your friend

GT: I never said that, Roxy, but I would like you to leave me alone.

- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] -

GT: Shit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Jake groaned and stretched, cracking his knuckles and neck in the process. Great, that's just what he needed- three friends mad at him.

He looked at his phone as it buzzed, showing a message from Dirk.

- timeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] -

TT: It seems you are having lady troubles.

GT: Go fuck yourself.

TT: Is that anyway to speak to your best bro?

GT: _You _aren't my best bro, you're the AI clone of my best bro. You live in his glasses.

TT: Harsh, man.

GT: What in the world do you want? Have you come to chastise me for being mean to Roxy? Or for not liking Jane the way she likes me?

TT: No.

GT: Then what the bloody hell do you want?

TT: Just going to tell you not to expect Dirk to save you.

GT: From?

TT: The horrorterrors have their poisonous tentacles around you, which means it's much too late to make you stop. The inevitable will come to pass and you will wish you hadn't alienated everyone.

GT: Dirk isn't mad at me. And why would he need to save me? I'm pretty amazing at this magic stuff.

TT: That's not what you'd need saving from, dude.

GT: Stop being so damn cryptic!

TT: Dirk can't save you from yourself anymore.

GT: Oh whatever, you're blowing smoke out of your nonexistent ass. These creatures you call 'horrorterrors' aren't bad! They're great! They're helping me.

TT: You're going to hurt someone you care about.

GT: And I'm just supposed to believe you?

TT: Yes.

GT: Fuck off.

TT: No.

GT: I'm done speaking to you if this is what you're going to be like, my friend.

TT: Fine. By the way, you should apologize to Roxy.

TT: It's hard to upset her.

TT: She called Dirk crying.

TT: You're being a dick.

GT: FUCK OFF.

- golgathasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timeusTestified [TT] -

That son of a bitch responder, condescending to him like that. Jake gritted his teeth, digging his nails into his palms. How dare he tell Jake how to act? He hadn't done anything wrong, there wasn't anything he should apologize for!

_JAKE_

He turned towards the voice and smiled. "Sorry, my friend, I didn't mean to ignore you. Is there something I can do for you?"

_FINISH THE BOOK._

"Right-o! I still have five pages!"

Jake settled himself at his desk and delved into the last few pages. He was as enraptured by the book as he was the the first minute he opened the pages. He read happily, taking in every word and picture. When he reached the last page, he gasped.

_**There is one final level of power. To achieve this, one must turn Grimdark, which gives them all the impossible powers of the horrorterrors. They will be more powerful than the gods they surround themselves with. A single look can level a city. However, going Grimdark can lead to-**_

And the page cut off. Someone had torn out the rest of the page. Jake yelled in frustration and slammed the book closed.

_JAKE_

"I can do this? i can turn.. Grimdark? Will that help me protect my friends better?"

_YES_

"Then i want to do it!"

There wasn't an answer.

"i don't know how to do this, aren't you going to help me?"

he was only met with silence. Jake groaned again. "Why must you be so damn cryptic?!"

He recieved yet another message on his phone, and Jake was about ready to throw the damned thing out the window.

- undyingUmbrage [uu] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] -

uu: HEY

uu: YOu

uu: DON'T DO WHAT uR THINKING

GT: What?

uu: I'M ACTuALLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HELPFuL DICKFACE

uu: YOu READ THA BOOK RIGHT?

uu: NOW FORGET EVERY DAMNED THING u READ

GT: Why?

uu: JuST DO IT ASSHOLE

GT: NO! I'm not going to listen to you, you're trying to just lead me astray. I need to help my friends!

uu: uR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE.

GT: You're playing mind games with me. My friends are going to be just fine.

uu: DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

GT: Go away.

uu: FINE DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN u

uu: tumut

- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] -

GT: Wow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Jake was taking a break from all the magic use, it was taking a lot out of him, when he recieved a message from his penpal.

_finish the bunny today!_

Right. Jake had to finish that rabbit he was making. But he was out of uranium. Maybe he could bother Dirk for some, despite all the shit he'd been giving the guy lately.

What followed were a number of serious events that we have already read.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OH GOD. Warning: SO SAD HERE. Please don't hate me for what I did. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, they're my babies. I love them, and I'm sorry (/~\)

Jake held Dirk's head in his hands, blood trickling from his lips. He waited, breath held, to see if he had succeeded in reviving his friend. Jake stared at the face of his best friend, as if some sign would show he had gotten there in time. He had decided, amidst arguing with the auto responder, that if Dirk survived he would tell the boy how he felt. No matter what.

His skull-top made noises as a pesterlog popped up.

- undyingUmbrage [uu] began pestering golgathasTerror [GT] -

uu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

uu: OH MY

uu: u REALLY THOuGHT u COuLD SAVE THOSE PATHETIC ASSWIPES?

uu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

uu u HESITATED TOO LONG, JAKE.

uu: uR FRIENDS ARE ALL DEAD NOW AND u CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO FIX IT!

uu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

uu: IDIOT

uu: tuMut

- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] -

Jake wrenched the skull top from his head and threw it into the woods. Dirk's head tumbled from his hands and tears filled his eyes.

"It's not true, is it?", he said, looking at the sky. "They aren't dead!"

He laughed, running a hand down his cheek and smearing Dirk's blood on his face.

_YES_

_THEY ARE DEAD_

Jake's laughter died away as tears mixed with the blood on his face. His shoulders began to shake with silent sobs and slid down into a sitting position.

_AVENGE THEM_

It took a considerable amount of goading on the horrorterrors part, but Jake gripped his wand tightly and stood. He stalked into the jungle, killing anything that crossed his path. Even the timid bull-fairies were not safe. Their brown blood painted the trees as Jake passed. His eyes glowed white, growing brighter the more he killed.

In the fields, the hoofbeasts ran in terror before him, but even they were no match for his great power. He slew every single one, including the babies suckling at their mothers' teat. Nothing that lived could be allowed to do so anymore. Not when Jake felt such pain.

His skin began crackling with energy, dark shadows dancing about him as his skin slowly turned grey.

He reached the beach and was faced with the bloodthirsty creature that resided in the waters. It towered above him, screeching in rage. Jake smirked and simply stood his ground. When the creature lunged for him, he dodged deftly and swiped his wand through the air. The creature fell, screaming in agony, and its violet blood sraying from its neck showered Jake like rain.

Jake grinned. He walked along the beach, massacering anything in his path and reveling in the feel as a rainbow of blood splattered over him and soaked his clothes. _Proper vengeance. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Dirk found Jake, everything that lived on the island was dead. The waters washed away dyed sands and the rivers ran slick with color. Jake was saturated from head to toe in blood, the mix dripping from his hair and fingers. He had long since lost his glasses and he was standing stock still, staring at the sky. His hair was pure white, and his skin had turned a dark grey. Shadows played across him, swirling around his being.

"Jake.", Dirk said. He moved forward, reaching for Jake, only to be thrown against a rock face. Jake had a hand at his throat, staring at him with dead white eyes. Dirk struggled, but the hand only tightened, making it harder for him to breath.

"J-jake... S..top", he managed to choke out, but Jake wasn't stopping. He was putting more and more pressure behind his hand. This would be the first kill he'd made by hand, without the use of magic. Watching the life leave his prey's eyes would be quite satisfying.

If he could see his prey's eyes.

They were obscured by idiotic pointy shades and Jake reached up and took the glasses off, shoving one of the points into the kid's abdomen. Dirk yelped, his hands scrabbling towards his stomach but Jake pinned them back.

"You're going to die."

Jake's voice was both booming and quiet simultaneously. It was deep and pitchy, and shook the trees around them.

"Jake, no! J-Jake wait!", Dirk said, struggling against Jake's hands. Jake looked him in the eyes and smirked. Dirk's face was one of terror and sadness. Tears streamed from his eyes and scratchy sobs broke past his bloodied lips. The rock behind him cracked beneath the force with which he was being pressed into it.

"You will die. And i will watch the life fade from your eyes. And I will enjoy the feeling of you breathing your last breath beneath my hands."

"'Why... why are you doing this?", Dirk struggled to say.

Jake cocked his head. "My friends are dead. I intend to avenge them, even if I have to kill every living thing in existence."

"B-but Jake... Dirk..."

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME", Jake screamed. His face looked pained and hearbroken. "He died before I could tell him I loved him, and everything that has ever existed will pay the price for my pain."

Before Dirk could utter another word, Jake dug his fingers into his neck and pressed his hand so hard against Dirk's windpipe, they could both feel his neck snap. Blood gushed around his fingers as Dirk's vivid orange eyes grew dim. With the last breath he had, Jake heard him mutter a single sentence.

"I love you."

Jake laughed and tossed Dirk's body away, watching it tumble down the mountain.

"There is no such thing as love anymore, you fool."

He turned and looked into the maw of the temple. There, laying in the entrance of the tunnel, was a girl. She was asleep, but alive. Jake swiftly took cared of that as he walked past her, his shoes stepping in her pooling blood.

"Where to next, my friends?", he asked as he walked inside, a cascade of blood trailing in his wake. "Who dies now?"

_**EVERYONE**_

The End


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE I'M SORRY

Ok, This is basically an A/N, sorry to disappoint anyone waiting for an update! But I have decided, upon popular request, to write a sequel for this! I agree, Grimdark Jake destroying everything does sound like an interesting idea. The question is, will he realize what he's done?

Also, in the next week or so look for After Party, the sequel to Promstuck Sneaks! It's delicious and smutty :)

I don't know how long the Grimdark sequel is going to be, or whether it will end happily or not, but I hope you all like that just as much!

And remember that reviews are an author's best friend! Send me messages too, I love hearing from you guys ^3^

~XXIIV


	7. PLEASE READ

This is yes another author's note but please read because I need your help.

So I'm trying to raise money so I can get to AWA this year. I've made this handful of really great friends through tumblr and between them and homestuck, my literal life was saved. I was so close to the brink of doing something really awful when I first started talking to these few people and it's made a world of difference.

They are also going to AWA, we're supposed to share a room together and split group rates and everything. I am beside myself with glee. The only thing that's made me happier is getting engaged.

However I don't have the funds and it's rapidly looking like I won't be able to make it.

UNLESS!

Unless what, you say. Unless we just give you money?

NOT AT ALL!

I am not asking you to simply donate your money to my cause. It is greatly appreciated but that is not what I'm asking!

I'm opening up writing commissions. Poems, fanfics, short stories, prose. Hell, I'll fucking write you an English essay if you want.

For a price.

Poems- $2 - $4 depending on length and difficulty

Short stories/ fanfics 5 pages or less - $3

Multichapters - $5

7 or more chapters - $8-$12

Anything such as drug use (coke, heroin, etc. Not like pot), abuse, rape, pairings I am uncomfortable with, or something I have to do research for is an extra $2

You can control anything you want. Characters, length, plot. Anything you want written I will write it.

Essays vary by class and length

English - $10 - $15

History - $20

Economics/ Government - $30

Psychology - $20

Research rates do not apply to essays. If given a topic I know nothing about I will turn it away, but I typically can gather enough information to do it.

Any questions, please let me know, you can either PM here, message my tumblr plushestrumpest, my skype is celestixxiiv, and my paypal email is cantrellkira1

Thank you in advance for your help.


End file.
